pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Silvia Hartmann
Silvia Anne Hartmann (born August 23, 1959) is a United Kingdom based author and lecturer on energy psychology and personal development. She is best known as the primary developer of Energy EFT and EmoTrance (ET) which has been criticised as unscientific by two senior academics. She is also known for her books on Emotional Freedom Techniques (EFT) as well as her fiction titles under the nom de plume Nick StarFields. Hartmann co-founded The Association for Meridian & Energy Therapies in 1998 with Chrissie Hardisty and is presently the chairperson. EmoTrance EmoTrance or ET stands for Emotional Transformation and was developed by Hartmann in 2002. At the time, Hartmann was working with Emotional Freedom Techniques EFT an alternative medicine method and Project Sanctuary which is related to Win Wenger’s Image streaming. The practice of Emotional Transformation is based on the work of the American psychotherapist Virginia Satir. Other aspects of EmoTrance were the direct result of Hartmann’s work on animal behaviour in the early nineties. The technique was first presented at the 2002 Oxford Energy Psychology Conference held at Oxford University, Lady Margaret Hall, Oxford, United Kingdom. In 2009, Kim Bradley piloted the technique at a London school to train up school children as EmoTrance Practitioners. A teacher reported positive results for releasing exam stress and also for improving strained relationships between students and teachers. However, because the human energy field is unknown to science, David Colquhoun a professor of pharmacology, has labelled EmoTrance as "preposterous make-believe". Energy EFT Gary Craig created the original EFT therapy and following his retirement in 2011, Silvia Hartmann developed her own version of the method called Energy EFT. The main differences include: * The proposition that energy based therapies such as EFT should be a separate field to that of psychology * Heart & Soul tapping protocol which includes a breathing technique * Removal of compound set-up statements. For example, the following set-up statement in classic EFT “Even though I’m afraid of spiders, I deeply and profoundly love and accept myself” would be “Afraid of spiders” in Energy EFT. * SUE (Subjective Units of Experience) scale (-10 to +10) to replace SUD scale (10 to 0) for measuring effectiveness and change within a client. * Classic EFT is only aimed at releasing negative emotions, whereas Energy EFT switches from releasing negative emotions to building upon positive emotions SUE Scale In 2011, Hartmann proposed a replacement for the SUD scale to allow positive as well as negative emotions in clients to be subjectively measured. Hartmann called this the Subjective Units Of Experience (or SUE) scale. The Naked Writer Project In September 2012, Hartmann began a project to write a fiction title using Google Docs so that readers could see the writing & editing process in real-time through their web browser. The author also used crowdsourcing to allow readers to suggest a name for the new novel, and to also decide on the level of sex that it should contain. The project was completed on the 11th November 2012 and the book "The Dragon Lords" was launched in December 2012 at Google's Central St Giles London head-office. In total, Hartmann wrote over 76,000 words at a rate of 16 words per minute with over 13,000 readers taking part. The New Yorker described the novel as "the best technilogical-literary stunt in recent memory" and The Chicago Tribune suggested that "agile publishing and crowd sourcing could be waves of the future". Hartmann was also compared to American writer Harlan Ellison who used to write before a public audience by sitting in shop-windows. Bibliography Hartmann self-publishes her books in the English language through DragonRising Publishing which she owns. Her foreign-language titles also are numerous. See Also EmoTrance Frank Graves L. Sue Baugh Project Sanctuary TM-Sidhi program